fs_narutofandomcom-20200213-history
Fs-Naruto
Welcome to the wikia faisal . We’re a collaborative cmmunity website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is the main character of the Naruto Fanon Wikia. Naruto can mean "maelstrom," and is also the name for a sliced stick of Kamaboko with a pink whirlpool design in the middle that is used as a topping for Ramen which is also Naruto's favorite food. The surname "Uzumaki" is a pun on "spiral" (渦巻), while "Uzumaki" refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. A more accurate translation for spiral would be "Rasen." The Konoha leaf symbol is drawn with an arrow attached to a spiral, part of the seal on his abdomen is a spiral, the symbol on the back of his jacket and shoulders is a spiral, and one of his attacks is Rasengan, which means "Spiraling Sphere." "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool," in reference to the Naruto whirlpool (鳴門の渦潮), named after the city of Naruto. An interesting fact is that his mother is from the Whirlpool Nation. Naruto's definitive characteristic in battle is his immense amount of chakra. While naturally having a significant amount of chakra on his own, he can summon a gargantuan amount given to him by the Nine Tailed Fox. He eventually becomes the Sixth Hokage after Tsunade steps down. BackgroundEditEdit Naruto was born on October 10th to Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, a kunoichi from the former Whirlpool Country, and was named after the lead character in Jiraiya's book. As a newborn infant, the Nine Tailed Fox, which had attacked the village of Konohagakure, was sealed within Naruto's body by his father. Despite Minato's wish that Naruto be seen as a hero rather than a container of the demon fox, the villagers of Konoha harbored a fierce hatred for the young child, since he bore the demon fox who decimated their once peaceful village. Naruto wasn't even aware of the presence of the demonic entity inside him until he was twelve years old, leaving him confused for most of his childhood about why the villagers of Konoha hated him so much. Fortunately, Naruto was befriended by his compassionate ninja instructor, a Chunin named Iruka Umino. Though Iruka's own parents perished at the hands of the demon fox, Iruka didn't blame Naruto for their deaths. Instead, Iruka accepted Naruto and empathized with the boy's desire to be accepted, since he too once had the same desire. He may have been the first person to believe in Naruto, and has made a lasting impact on Naruto himself. It is through Iruka's presence as Naruto's only family figure that Naruto learns to overcome his sadness. PersonalityEditEdit Before graduating from the Academy, Naruto had a craving for acknowledgment. He would play pranks all around the village in an attempt to be recognized by its inhabitants. This included, but was not limited to, painting graffiti on the monument depicting the first four Hokages, and transforming himself into a naked female version of himself to annoy his instructors. He would also tell everyone who doubted him on a near-constant basis that he would one day become Hokage. As he tells Iruka, he wishes to achieve this rank in order to be recognized by those around him, and to have the responsibility of defending them. Even after graduating, Naruto is still determined to be recognized, and becomes the "Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja" of Konoha, as described by Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's exuberant personality and fiery desire for self-improvement strongly impacts the lives of those around him. At the beginning of the series, Naruto befriends Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage, and it is through his brief tutelage that Konohamaru learns that the path to success is through plenty of hard work. Despite his brash, headstrong, and even slightly dumb nature, Naruto is a clever prankster who overcomes his opponents through a combination of willpower, clever diversions, and more-often-than-not dumb luck (though as Kakashi states, luck is very important). Naruto has a great sense of humor, albeit somewhat perverted in some cases, and usually smiles and laughs all round (though at times, he smiles to hide whatever is bothering him so no one worries about him; those who are closest to him see right through it). Outside his world, he's just an ordinary, loud, hotheaded kid with a fierce will and a knack for getting into trouble. One of Naruto's hobbies is gardening, even though Naruto was beaten in episode 20 for not knowing the difference between weeds and herbs. He is the one who gives Kakashi Mr. Ukki, the plant seen on Kakashi's windowsill (Kishimoto once described how he had the same plant for a while until he fed it undiluted plant food). Naruto is an avid eater with an appetite comparable to that of Choji Akimichi's. His favorite food, ramen, serves as a bond between Naruto and anyone who would treat him to it. Many times, he can be seen devouring enormous servings of ramen in a variety of flavors. However, an opportunity to eat any sort of food usually leaves Naruto lying down and exclaiming, "Whew, I ate too much!" with an exaggerated pot belly. Even though Naruto is usually quite dense in most cases, which often results in Sakura or someone nearby hitting him, he can actually be quite observant when he wants to be, or the subject tweaks his interest. During their first meeting with Rock Lee, it is Naruto who points out to the rest of Team 7 that Lee's hand wraps hide his battered and bruised knuckles, indicating Lee is the type of person who trains non-stop. In Part II, and a two-and-a-half year time skip, Naruto shows physical growth, sports a new outfit, and appears to not only have increased in strength, speed, and techniques, but intelligence as well, Kakashi even said that Naruto has become very cunning. However, Naruto is still a Genin, since he hasn't had a chance to take the Chunin Exams again. According to Tsunade, Naruto is also slowly adopting some of Jiraiya's perverted traits. During his apprenticeship under Jiraiya, Naruto was able to read the latest of the "Icha Icha" series written by Jiraiya, although when he presents a copy to Kakashi, he says he thought it was boring. It seems Naruto's feelings for Sakura have matured. He still has a massive crush on Sakura, however, he is much more mature about it. They have a very easy time communicating with each other, despite the nearly three-year separation. They are capable of having a casual conversation together. They also now seem to like spending time together. Naruto is now noticeably taller than Sakura (in Part I, he is made fun of for being shorter than her), even Kiba states that Naruto has become a "giant". Naruto Omega SeriesEditEdit For information on Naruto before this, go to Naruto Uzumaki The Last AkatsukiEditEdit Main article: The Last Akatsuki Naruto and the others are confronted by Zukia Tojiro, a banished god from Heaven who created the Tailed Beasts. He is defeated in a full lengthed battle against Naruto Akatsuki's Move arcEditEdit Naruto is kidnapped by Akatsuki and is held prisinor by Rokudou Sennin. Seireitou Hyuga tracks him down and fights him, barely winning by hair's breadth. Naruto is freed and later on, during this time becomes the Sixth Hokage when Tsunade Senju gets pregnant with Suzaku Hyuga. Saga of the Shadow EditEdit Main article: Saga of the ShadowNaruto meets Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki who informs Naruto that Konoha will be destroyed soon and that Naruto must learn to control the power of the Nine Tails. After much questioning, Hikaru reveals that Sasuke Uchiha will be behind the attack on the Hidden Leaf in five years if Naruto didn't come with him. Naruto quickly agrees. Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga also join up for Naruto's upcoming mission to the Lost Lands. Kirabi of Kumogakure later joins the group as well. It is declared a Z-Rank mission. Return of Shinji Uchiha! Ryun vs Shinji EditEdit Main article: Return of Shinji Uchiha! Ryun vs ShinjiWhile training with Hikaru in Lost Lands, his training partner, Ryun Uchiha, is attacked by Shinji Uchiha. Together Ryun and Naruto learn more of Hikaru and Shinji's past and must fight this enemy together. Naruto Cloud of Shadows EditEdit Main article: Naruto Cloud of ShadowsAfter five years in the Lost Lands, Naruto and Ryun part ways and he returns to Konoha. He discovers that Kakashi has become the Sixth Hokage and has already chosen Neji Hyuga to be the Seventh. Naruto challenges Neji for the title and wins almost instantly. He is then arrested by the village elders, who fear his Nine Tailed powers. Hinata breaks Naruto out and Naruto confronts the elders by releasing the Purified Nine Tailed Fox. The elders are arrested and Naruto goes to fight Sasuke one last time, in a last attempt to bring his beloved friend back. Delta Akatsuki arcEditEdit When the Delta Akatsuki make their move, Ryoku confronts Naruto, easily defeating him. The 9 Tails is sealed but then restored in Naruto's body after Suzaku beats Ryoku. Kagekenin arcEditEdit In this arc Naruto is captured by the Kagekenin, who are like a revived Akatsuki, and the remaining Yang chakra of the Nine Tails is sealed, "killing" him. It is unknown how he will return yet. Vessel of Ragnarok arcEditEdit Naruto leads Konohagakure's army during the Great Battle of In/Yo on the side of Heaven. Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox EditEdit As the host of the demon fox, both Naruto's body and occasionally his mind are influenced by it. Physically, Naruto has some of the demon fox's characteristics, such as whisker-like marks on his cheeks and larger than normal canines. His eyes are also somewhat slitted like a fox. He also has increased stamina and healing ability, which allows him to recover from major injuries within a day and minor injuries within a few seconds. Mentally, Naruto remains largely unaffected, save for a few animalistic traits that slip through, such as his occasional tendency to leap between trees on all fours. Since the demon fox was sealed inside Naruto at birth, it is unclear just what parts of his personality it has had an effect on; however, it could explain Naruto's devilish side for pulling pranks to gain attention, as well as his stubbornness to never back down from a challenge. These traits become more pronounced as he draws upon the demon fox's chakra. Naruto's normal chakra level is considered extremely high, partially because of the demon fox. Even without directly drawing upon it, a small amount of the demon fox's chakra is always mixed with his own. His body instinctively rejects the bulk of it due to the damage it would cause. Ebisu implies that Naruto's poor chakra control stems from this, as a portion of his chakra is used to reject the demon fox's overwhelming chakra. According to Kakashi, Naruto's regular chakra level is about double that of Kakashi's own. As such, he is naturally suited to jutsu that use a large amount of chakra, such as his signature jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique. While most ninja are only capable of creating a few clones safely, due to the jutsu's hazard of equally dividing the user's chakra among the clones, Naruto is able to create upwards of two thousand while maintaining a decent supply of chakra in each one. The demon fox's chakra usually comes to Naruto during life threatening or other stressful situations, given to him by the demon fox itself to ensure its survival. Naruto eventually learns to contact the demon fox and demand some of its chakra, which it seems to comply to out of amusement. The reason Naruto is able to access its chakra is because of the unique way in which it was sealed. Though the demon fox remains trapped within Naruto, its chakra can leak out through the seal and mix with Naruto's. The demon fox's near-limitless supply of chakra becomes an invaluable weapon for Naruto, often turning the tide of a difficult battle in his favor. The demon fox's chakra increases every aspect of Naruto's physiology, making him a nearly unstoppable force. His speed and strength increase far beyond that of any normal human, and even beyond that of most ninja. It also increases his healing rate, allowing him to regenerate even major wounds in a few seconds. His stamina is also increased beyond its normal level, allowing him to fight without tiring. Finally, if the chakra shield is summoned, it is capable of acting on its own as a separate entity, making it difficult to predict Naruto's movements. Naruto can usually suppress the demon fox's chakra by himself before his tailed transformations begin surfacing. Beyond that, the demon fox's chakra seems to increase in intensity with time. Several external methods can be used to suppress it once this occurs, such as Jiraiya's sealing talisman or Yamato's sealing techniques. It is later shown in Naruto Cloud of Shadows that he finally released the Nine Tailed Fox, thus creating the Purified Nine Tailed Fox. He is often seen with this fox when he goes on missions or when he is traveling. AbilitiesEditEdit At the start of the series, the only jutsu Naruto could do without fail was the Sexy Technique, a creative but almost completely useless diversionary technique used simply to shock his instructors. Though Naruto had trouble with the Clone Technique at the start of the series, he quickly learns how to use the Shadow Clone Technique and the larger-scale Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Jonin-level techniques. This particular Ninjutsu grows to be his most-used technique, as it often serves as the basis for other moves. The Shadow Clone Technique allows Naruto to create replicas of himself. Unlike the Clone Technique, the replicas are physical beings rather than illusions, making them capable of attacking and intercepting blows, and even adding intensity to one's training. He even uses his shadow clones to "add" to his first jutsu to create the Harem Technique, though it is still a fairly useless technique. At the start of the series, Naruto primarily creates shadow clones for the purpose of Taijutsu in terms of combat. Naruto also often creates shadow clones to act as decoys or for other deceptive tactics, such as diverting attention away from himself so that he may use the Transformation Technique unnoticed. Naruto makes more intelligent and better control of his clones as the series progresses. In his fight with Neji, for instance, Naruto dispersed several of his shadow clones once one was hit, creating the illusion that Neji had hit the real Naruto. Later in the series, Naruto would hide away while several clones attack, confusing the enemy when there was no Naruto remaining. During his fight with Gaara, Naruto even uses his clones as shields and platforms to bound off of in the air. By Part II, Naruto's usage and timing of the technique has become more advanced. Various tactics he has shown include creating clones to push himself out of the way of an attack, transform into weapons, and fall for traps in his stead. He has also learned to use the clones to determine an opponents abilities and how many shadow clones he will really need without wasting any extra chakra. Naruto was also taught the Summoning Jutsu from Jiraiya which he could use against larger opponents. Naruto signed the toad contract, so like Jiraiya, he can only summon toads. The type of toads he can summon is proportional to his chakra and skill, as when he started out he could only summon tadpoles. When he uses the demon fox's chakra, he was able to summon the toad bossGamabunta. When he doesn't use the demon fox's chakra, he seems to have a hard time getting any specific toad as he summons Gamakichi or Gamatatsu. As the animals have minds of their own, Naruto has difficulty controlling them, meaning that they typically have to become motivated to fight on their own. In his training with Jiraiya during the timeskip, Naruto's Ninjutsu and Taijutsu prowess have grown greatly. He has also been taught some limited skill at dispelling Genjutsu (although it is hard to tell how proficient he really is as he was up against a Genjutsu master like Itachi). Like Tenten, he has begun storing extra weapons in summoning scrolls to increase his arsenal of tools in battle. He has also trained to become a sage, and he has learned how to enter Sage Mode, which boosts his power, endurance, and an ability to use Senjutsu. In order to achieve this power Naruto had to first learn how to control toad oil so that he could learn to properly sense Natural energy, then after he had done that Naruto must learn how to balance on a spike so that he could truly become a part of nature. He has just recently achieve Hermit Mode and is now practicing a secret jutsu, and has been told, by Fukasaku, that would be trained in a special type of Taijutsu that focuses on the abilities gained in Hermit Mode, which he has mastered to some degree. But Naruto's most useful offensive technique is the Rasengan, a jutsu his father invented. But Naruto even managed to master the technique in only a week something that took his father couple a years to do. Unlike Jiraiya or Kakashi, Naruto has to use two hands to create the Rasengan, due to his lack of chakra control. However, even with his two hands, he couldn't form a proper Rasengan sphere. It wasn't until his fight with Kabuto did Naruto use his own hand to create the shell, and used a shadow clone to spin the chakra creating a perfect Rasengan. When he is in his tailed transformations, he seems to have the ability to mold the chakra into a sphere with one hand using the demon fox's chakra alone. In Part II, Naruto showed off his own version of the Rasengan, a larger version simply called the Great Ball Rasengan, but would later go through element training and has since made his own version of the Rasengan. The Wind Release: Rasengan just like the standard is half complete, but Naruto has showed to use it quite well as he was able to create the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. JutsuEditEdit Category:Browse